Attack on Titan
}} Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) is an ongoing manga series written and illustrated by Hajime Isayama. An anime television series adaptation produced by Wit Studio aired on MBS between April 6, 2013 and September 28, 2013, and is expected to get a second season. Plot The story of Attack on Titan centers around the adventures of Eren Jeager, his adopted sister Mikasa Ackerman, and their friend Armin Arlert. After the wall which protects Eren's hometown is breached by Titans (giant humanoid creatures), including the 60-meter skinless Colossus Titan and the abnormally intelligent Armored Titan, a young Eren suffers the death of his mother at the hands of the Smiling Titan. Once Eren and his friends are evacuated from the district to safety, he vows revenge against all Titans and later enlists in the military, accompanied by Mikasa and Armin. Fandom This series has one of the most notable newer fandoms. While the series is serious and emotional most of the time, the fandom is the complete opposite. Attack on Titan fans often joke about Eren's obsession with Titans, Jean's horse-face, Marco's remaining half etc. Some of the fandom's favorite characters are Marco Bodt ("Freckled Jesus"), Sasha Blouse ("Potato Girl"), Corporal Levi ("Clean Freak" or "shorty"), Hanji Zoe (Shitty Glasses), Eren yeager ("Angry German" or "Yeagerbombastic"). List of Ships Het Ships ( in alphabetical order ) *AruAni - Armin Arlert and Annie Leonhart *AruKuri- Armin Arlert and Historia Reiss (Krista Lenz) *AruMika - Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman *BeruAni - Bertolt Hoover and Annie Leonhart * BeruYumi - Bertolt Hoover and Ymir * Club Manther - * Springles - Connie and Sasha * EreAni - Eren Jaeger and Annie Leonhart * EreKuri - Eren Jaeger and Historia Reiss (Krista Lenz) * EreMika - Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman * EruHan - Erwin Smith and Hanji Zoe * EruNana - Erwin Smith and Nanaba *JeanKasa - Jean Kirschtein and Mikasa Ackerman *JeanSasha - Jean Kirchstein and Sasha Braus *LeviIsa - Levi Ackerman and Isabel Magnolia *LeviNana - Levi Ackerman and Nanaba *LeviHan - Levi Ackerman and Hanji Zoe *MikeHan - Mike Zacharias and Hanji Zoe *MikeNana - Mike Zacharias and Nanaba *MobuHan - Moblit Berner and Hanji Zoe *MobuNana - Moblit Berner and Nanaba *NanaEld - Nanaba and Eld Jinn *ReiKuri - Reiner Braun and Historia Reiss (Krista Lenz) *ReiAni - Reiner Braun and Annie Leonhart *RivaKuri - Levi and Historia Reiss (Krista Lenz) *RivaMika - Levi and Mikasa Ackerman *RiveTra - Levi Ackerman and Petra Ral Slash Ships *AruBeru - Armin Arlert and Bertholt Hoover *AruEru - Armin Arlert and Erwin Smith *AruRei - Armin Arlert and Reiner Braun *EreBeru - Eren Jaeger and Bertholt Hoover *EreJean - Eren Jaeger and Jean Kirschstein *EreMin - Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert *EreRei - Eren Jaeger and Reiner Braun *EreRi / Riren- Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman *EruMike - Erwin Smith and Mike Zacharius *EruNile - Erwin Smith and Nile Dawk *EruRen- Erwin Smith and Eren Jaeger *Eruaen - Jeab kirschtein and Erwin Smith *EruRi - Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman *JeanBeru - Jean Kirschstein and Bertholt Hoover *JeanMarco - Jean Kirschstein and Marco Bott *JeArmin - Jean Kirschstein and Armin Arlert *Marmin- Marco Bodt and Armin Arlert *Mariner - Marco Bodt and Reiner Braun *Martolt - Marco Bodt and Bertholt Hoover *RivaFa - Levi Ackerman and Furlan Church *RivaMike - Levi Ackerman and Mike Zacharias *RivaNile - Levi Ackerman and Nile Dawk *ReiBert - Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover *ReiCon - Reiner Braun and Connie Springer *KenRi - Kenny Ackerman and Levi Ackerman Femslash Ships *HanPeto - Petra Ral and Hanji Zoe *MikaAni - Mikasa Ackerman and Annie Leonhart *MikaHan - Mikasa Ackerman and Hanji Zoe *MikaSasha - Mikasa Ackerman and Sasha Braus *NanaHan - Nanaba and Hanji Zoe *YumiKuri - Ymir and Historia Reiss (Krista Lenz) *Sange - Sasha Braus and Hanji Zoe Poly Ships *Reibertannie - Bertholdt Hoover, Reiner Braun and Annie *EreMinKasa - Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, and Mikasa Ackerman *Ereanikasa - Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Annie Leonhart *Erurihan - Hange Zoe, Erwin Smith, and Levi Ackerman *EruRiren - Erwin Smith, Eren Jaeger, and Levi Ackerman *Erurimike/Mikeruri - Mike Zacharius, Erwin Smith, and Levi Ackerman *Emoji - Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner and Hanji Zoe Other Ships *PeTree - Petra Ral and Tree *Levdex - Levi Ackerman and windex *LevLeach - Levi Ackerman and Bleach *Marco - Marco Bodt and Marco Bodt (the two halves make a whole) *HanTan - Hanji Zoe and Titans *LevRoom - Levi Ackerman and Broom *LevMop - Levi Ackerman and Mop pl:Atak Tytanów ru:Вторжение гигантов